dr_adams_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
???-???
__________ (official name) is a god robot master with the serial number ???-???. He tends to be very cautious about the future, and is one of the 10 heroes. He is one of the most powerful characters on the Database, before Chaos, the Rocks, and Project Beginning. Unfortunately, he died from using too much power on Chaos. His spirit (or whats left of it) resides in Mega's spirit. Fake Backstory The Nameless Astronaut _______ was once a nameless astronaut who went on Apollo 0. Apollo 0 was a failure. They were heading towards the moon but the gravity of the sun veered it off course. By the time it passed Mars, NASA lost connection with the rocket. The sun slung Apollo 0 towards an unexplored section of the Milky Way. The center! Where the black hole is supposed to be! The unnamed astronaut was never seen again. The black hole absorbed his existence and his body was ripped to shreads. The Reaction However, his essence binded with the void and the rocket to create a super powerful robot master capable of ripping apart gigantic stars with a flick of his hand. Realizing his new power, he banished himself in the middle of space to protect his powers from evil. Protecting himself was an almost impenetrable green sphere. _______ thought that is was completely impenetrable, until, another robot came along. _________ meets Duo Duo was just inspecting the universe for evil, when he found a mysterious green sphere. He went to investigate. When he got there, he saw a humanoid-like robot master trapped inside. Duo tried to smash the green shield. And failed. He tried again. It shattered like glass. _________ , disturbed by the sound, saw Duo, and assumed he was an evil robot wanting to use his powers to take over the universe. Duo thought that ________ was charging to end the universe. So the two fought, and fought. And fought. Finally, they got bored of fighting and agreed to hear each others stories. After Duo had found out that _________ was good, he agreed to take ________ back to Earth. _________ meets Dr. Light ________ crashed through Dr. Jabons roof and landed on the floor. Luckily, _________ was completely intact, and ________ was a good robot, so Jabon sent ________ to Light Labs. Dr. Light was very confused why this one wasn’t a DJN number. But he took it in anyway. Over time, Dr. Light found out how powerful ________ really was. Dr. Light promised to never let him be used for bad. Luckilly, he didn’t need to. ________ had the strongest sence of justice any one had ever seen! No one could make anything more powerful! Real Backstory Just something I should mention… _______‘s story is a big fat lie. This will clear up what is missing in his story, some of Dragon Hearts, and Astrum Deus’ story. The Time Before Time Long before Dragon Heart existed, the gods were the first things made. They put their heads together to make an entire universe. While most gods had no names and were called ‘The God of ENTER WORD HERE’, Astrum Deus wanted to be remembered. He made himself a name. Using the only letters that were made at the time. Ironic Stuff Ironically, Astrum Deus was one of the gods that wasn’t always brought up in conversation. Mainly because the other gods were obsessed with this planet called earth. Because of this, Astrum Deus went into the cosmos. By himself, without telling any other gods. Astrum Deus started to create stuff other than stars. He made the strongest weapon that could even kill gods. The Astral Infection. The Astral Infection The Astral Infection was more of a meteorite. It crashed into other planets, obliterating all life in seconds. Most of these planets formed together to form asteroid belts. Astrum Deus was not exactly evil. He was just trying to see what he could do. This news got around rather quickly. And word got to the God of War and Peace. They eventually decided to do something and create a dragon of destruction. And a tamer. Dragon Heart Dragon Heart was that tamer. He was made to defeat Astrum Deus and get him to submit and stop this abomination. Dragon Heart went WAY too above and beyond. He decimated Astrum Deus. Dragon Heart then vanished and no one heard of him for a very long time. Astrum Deus was forced to live as the cosmos for millennia. Until the 1960’s. Astrum Deus’ Revival In the days when man was making rockets to the moon, they made Apollo 0. Apollo 0 failed, zoomed into the black hole, bla bla bla. But the reason the ship was pulled towards the Black Hole was Astrum Deus. Being the cosmos, he could do whatever he wanted in it. The ship blew up in the void and ________ died. Astrum Deus then tried to make a new body for himself, using the ships parts. But he accidentally put ________‘s spirit in. Using the remaining parts, Astrum Deus made himself the most functional body possible. It looked like a worm. Hey, at least it moved. The Real Battle Instead of fighting Duo, _______ fought Astrum Deus. Astrum Deus tore into the shield, and separated Lunar Man and Astral Woman, queuing their story. The battle between the gods lasted several decades. THEN Duo came. He set apart the gods differences, and sent _______ to the earth. Telling him not to say anything about Astrum Deus. Astrum Deus got mad at Duo, and swore revenge. So, how does it end? Astrum Deus has found his Astral Infection, and created 3 Disciples for him. Astrum Deus plans to wreak havoc on the earth in around 21XX. No one has ever heard about Astrum Deus, his Astral Infection, or any of his disciples. The only reason he’s on the Database, is because Shrine found out about him. Music _________'s theme is Already Over "Suite". He used to share themes with Destiny's final phase, whose theme was Annihilate. Quotes "I see. Give me a week to ponder this..." "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DORA THE EXPLORER HAPPENED?!" "Oh I see what is happening. If I stop it, I shatter the Universe. Sorry, you are on your own." "Who are you? Wait, don't answer that. I will find out eventually." "Yes you are. No objections. My sources don't lie." Category:Robot Master